The invention relates to a motorcycle kickstand support used on sand or other soft terrain. A pad is placed between the sand and kickstand to provide a bearing surface wherein the cycle will remain standing.
Cycle riders have known for years that a cycle kickstand is all but useless in sand and soft terrain, the cycle being much too heavy to be supported by the small bearing surface of the normal cycle kickstand. In bad weather a cycle rider may pull over to the soft shoulder of a highway to put on his rain gear. If he can't find a can to flatten, or a piece of board to place under his kickstand, he must relay on just his kickstand for support, and when he's ready to resume his trip he may find his cycle on the ground. If it's a dress bike he may have expensive repairs and/or he may not be strong enough to right the bike.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,530 to Johnson describes a device that fits over the kickstand and remains in place while motoring. Most cyclists would agree that anything additional mounted that close to the ground may tend to be a safety hazard. Norcross, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,330, Bussler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,829, and Marsh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,987, all disclose a pad or bearing surface, but lack a means to locate the pad.